To Be a Hero
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: What if when Hercules was about to leave Phil's island, three unexpected people fall from they sky. Who are they and what do they want? Crappy summary, I know. Just a little meeting between our favorite demigods and Hercules. Complete as of now!


**Hello! Here is a new little something I've been working on for a while now and just got around to posting. I have no idea if this is simply a one-shot or a story or whatnot. Just... if I DO decide to continue and make it longer, it's gonna be a while. But for now, I will list it as complete. Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Thanks! :)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Hercules or Rick Riodran's Percy Jackson series. I wish, but sadly, I do not.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be a Hero<strong>

It was only mid-morning when the young hero finished the entire, dangerous course. He even managed to complete it without destroying the rather patched-up doll in his arms. The hero laughed, dropping the doll onto the head of his instructor. "Haha! Did you see that?!" A white winged horse joined them and the hero easily picked up the horse and held it over his head. "Next stop, Olympus!" He said in a deep voice. The horse made a cooing sound in approval.

"Alright, take it easy champ." The satyr said, raising his hands.

"I want to get off this island! Battle some monsters, save some damsels…. You know, heroic stuff." The hero said, wrestling and generally horse playing with the winged horse.

"Well-" The satyr stroked his beard in thought.

"Come on Phil!" The hero begged. But before Phil could reply, a loud boom crackled. The sky turned dark briefly while a bright light flashed and things began to fall from the sky. A distinct female scream filled the air. As quickly as the darkness had appeared, it disappeared, leaving the things hurtling towards the earth. The hero didn't think twice as he leaped onto his horse and they leaped into the sky, racing towards what he now realized as three bodies fell towards the earth. But he didn't make it in time as all three landed into the water before he could reached them in time. "No!" He shouted. He landed on the beach and looked out at the waves, trying to spot the people. Gasping, Phil joined them into the beach.  
>"What was that?!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"I don't know. But three people fell into the water. I didn't get there in time to catch them. What kind of hero can't save someone from falling into the ocean?" The hero sighed. But Phil wasn't listening to him. "Herc! Look over there!" He cried, pointing to the water as a body washed up onto the beach. Both hero and satyr raced over to the gasping figure. As they got closer, they could see it was a girl with unusual blonde hair. She was wearing very unusual clothing; an orange shirt with the words Camp Half-Blood on it and blue pants that ended well above her knees. Herc blushed, trying not to stare at her. When they reached her, Phil placed his hand on wrist and felt a steady heartbeat. "She's alive!" He said. Before the hero could reply, a groan left her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Shocking intelligent grey eyes met theirs. She struggled to sit up. "Whoa whoa, slow down. You might hurt yourself." Phil cautioned.

"Where… where am I?" She asked, glancing around with a confused look on her face.

"You are on my island." Phil said. The girl looked at him even more confused. "It's off the coast of Athens." He further explained.

"Athens…? But… that's impossible." She muttered, struggling to get to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Herc asked, catching her as she nearly fell. The girl studied him closely before a look of recognition appeared on her face. "Who are you?" She asked, as if she already knew the answer.

"My name is Hercules, and this is my trainer, Phil." Hercules answered. The girl cursed and pushed Hercules off of her. "That's what I was afraid of…" She muttered, frowning at everything.

"Lady, what is going on? Who are you? Where did you come from? And how in Hades do you know Hercules?!" Phil demanded, crossing his arms.

The girl looked down at the satyr, thinking. "My name is Annabeth, and I have no idea how I came here… By chance did anyone else… fall with me?"

"Yeah, two other people fell into the ocean, but I couldn't catch them." Hercules responded sheepishly. Annabeth nodded her head before looking back out to the waves. "That's good." She responded.

"Why is that good?! They could be dead!" Phil asked.

"Hercules, you are the son of Zeus, correct?" Annabeth asked instead.

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I knew." Annabeth interrupted. But before she could continue, a large wave swelled and crashed over them. Sputtering, the three on the beach tried to get the salt water out of their lungs. "Really Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth coughed, glaring at the guy now standing waist deep in water, a third body flung over his shoulder. Like Annabeth, he was wearing the bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. But he had black hair with bright sea green eyes. The guy blushed. "Sorry Annabeth, I didn't know you were there." He replied sloshing over to them. "Who are you?" He asked, looking between Hercules and Phil.

"I'm Hercules and this is Phil." Hercules responded, unsure of what to do. Phil had never trained him for this type of situation. But by the looks of it, Phil didn't know what to do either.

"Wait, did you say-" The guy started, staring shocked at the hero.

"Yes he did." Annabeth swiftly replied, giving him a look not to say anymore.

"Well, I'm Percy." Percy said, introducing himself. A groan came from the body slung over his shoulder. Percy waded out of the water and gently laid the person out on the sand. The boy looked quite young. He was covered head to toe in black with pale skin and black hair. Phil shifted on his hooves uncomfortably; the boy reminded him of a particularly dark god too much for his liking. The boy opened his eyes only to close them, wincing. "What happened?" He muttered.

"We fell into the ocean." Percy replied.

"…Ocean? But we were nowhere near an ocean." He replied, opening his eyes fully now.

"Nico, what do you remember when we were leaving the House of Hades?" Annabeth asked. Phil and Hercules looked at her surprised. She shushed at them before they could ask her any questions.

"Uhh… I remember… running away from the monsters so we wouldn't be crushed to death since the tunnels were collapsing…" He replied, trying to recall everything. "But that's all I remember."

"I remember the ground collapsing slightly and you were knocked out as you fell. I grabbed you but I lost my footing and fell two. I thought we had fallen back into Tartus with how dark it was." Annabeth had whispered.

"And I couldn't let you leave again, so I jumped after you guys." Percy supplied.

"You just _had_ to be a hero, didn't you?" Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"You're a hero?" Hercules asked, staring at Percy. Percy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I guess?" He said, but it came out more like a question rather than an answer.

"Now's not the time to be talking about who's a hero and who's not. What I want to know it where in Hades we are and how we got here." Nico snapped, slowly getting to his feet. The boys first turned to Annabeth who shrugged her shoulders, then all three of them turned to Phil and Hercules.

"All we know is that the sky turned black and white, there was a loud boom, and then you three fell out of a hole in the sky." Phil said, shrugging, completely at a loss.

"Well then," Annabeth sighed and glanced up at the sky where they fell through. "Looks like we're trapped here until we figure out how to get back to the others."

"And how long will that take? Do we even know if they made it out alive?" Percy said, a frown on his face.

"They aren't dead. Or, at least, Hazel isn't. And I know she would be able to lead them out safely." Nico said firmly. Annabeth and Percy nodded and accepted his words. Phil on the other hand, did not. "How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

Nico froze and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Hazel is my sister," Was all he offered as an answer.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Hercules asked, pointing to Annabeth's shirt. All three of them shared a glance. It was Annabeth who replied. "Look, apparently, the three of us fell through a hole in time. And I don't know how safe it would be for us to be revealing anything about the future."

"WHAT?! You're from the FUTURE?!" Phil and Hercules shouted together.

"Yes," Annabeth said calmly.

"How far into the future?" Hercules asked, eyes wide with shock. Annabeth frowned and shrugged. "What do you guys think?" She said, turning to Percy and Nico, who in turn, shrugged.

"You're the brains of the operation Wise Girl. You tell us." Percy said, smirking. Annabeth rolled her eyes and guessed, "A couple thousand years, maybe?"

Phil and Hercules didn't know what to say for several minutes. "What's like?" Hercules asked quietly.

"Well for starters, we don't wear bed sheets." Percy joked.

"Togas, Percy. They wear togas here." Nico sighed. Percy just shrugged it off. "Where are we exactly?" He asked instead, looking around with curiosity in his eyes.

"On an island off the coast of Athens." Annabeth supplied. Percy nodded and waded out further into the waves. He stopped when the water was up to his chest. He was silent for a few minutes, letting the water swirl around him. "The mainland is about twenty miles that way," He announced, pointing slightly to the left of him.

"How do you know that?" Phil asked. Percy waded back out of the water. Phil and Hercules spluttered in shock when they realized that he was completely dry. "Like you, we're demigods. Half human, half god." He said.

"Who are your godly parents?" Phil asked.

"Poseidon." Percy supplied. Phil and Hercules nodded and turned to Annabeth. "My mom is Athena."

But Nico stayed silent when the two turned to him. "It's probably better if you didn't know. Most people tend to judge me because of my father. And when they judge me, they automatically sort me in with the rest of the villains." Nico muttered.

"If anyone ever thinks of you as a villain Nico, point them out to me and I'll straighten them out." Percy demanded.

"I can take care of myself!" Nico snapped, shifting his feet, glaring at the ground.

"Whatever you say Cousin." Percy teased. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the boy's antics and turned to Phil. "Can you think of anyone who would be able to help us get back to our own time? Perhaps a child of Hecate?" Annabeth suggested to the satyr. Phil shrugged. "I don't know kid. You might try your luck in Delphi, or maybe even Pompeii."

Annabeth paled and quickly said, "I think we'll stay away from Pompeii. Is the Oracle in Delphi? Maybe she can issue a quest or something that could set us on the right path to get back to our own time."

"No matter what we do, we need to hurry. We're running out of time. Do you think our time has paused while we are here, or is it still ticking like usual?" Nico mused. They pondered it for a few moments before groaning and rubbing their foreheads, headaches appearing. "Let's not think of it," Annabeth wisely said. "Let's head to Delphi. It's a good enough as any place to start." She suggested.

"How are you going to get there?" Hercules asked. "I can give you a lift-"

"Thanks, but no thanks. There are perks to being the son of the god of the sea. Like being able to travel quickly under water." Percy said, leading Annabeth and Nico in the water. "It was nice meeting you Cousin!" Percy called out before their heads disappeared under the waves. Phil and Hercules waited, but their heads did not reappear.

"That was strange." Phil muttered.

"Do you think they will get back to their time?" Hercules asked, still staring out at the waves. "Why do you think they didn't want my help?"

"Just forget them Herc. If they really are from the future, they could mess everything up and change things that aren't supposed to be changed. And besides, there are three of them. They should be fine, especially if I am right about how I think Nico's father is." Phil muttered. Then he loudly said, "I think you're ready as you'll ever be. And you didn't lose your cool back there. Time to head to be big leagues." Phil said. Hercules whooped in joy and leaped onto Pegasus's back. Hercules grabbed Phil and the three shot into the sky, flying fast towards the mainland. The three time travelers momentarily forgotten from their minds.


End file.
